User talk:TheSlicer
Welcome to the 11th most popular page on the wiki. =P TDR I read the latest chapter. Nice. Just a note, though; you said there were six traitors, who's name had been lost in time. All except Antidax. That is not true. Axconox's name would have been known by then, and he had to be one of the six traitors. Because you see, the six traitors created the Kodax. And Axconox made three Kodax of his own: Tetrack, Mutran (yes, Mutran is a Kodax in disguise, like Velnax), and... another one that will be important in Varkanax and I's Core War Story. Oh, and I'm leaving at 6:30 today and not coming back for a week, so this will probably be my last comment to you for a while. Have fun! (And don't go too crazy on TDR and Nightfall, or else I'll never catch up! :P) [[User:Teammcb|'Team']][[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 20:57, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Demon Contest Hey Slicer could you join my Demon Contest?... Please. Toa manoc My rules are specific because I 1. Don't have many other Lego sets! and 2. I am not that good with custom bodies! And anyway you have till Jan 1 2011. Toa manoc Red Star War Can u not chage the name of chapter six and change the loction in the info box because in chapter seven there is going to be a new world that will be used for awhile. Hey Have you read Into the Darkness? It's replacing Dissolution as the first story with Shardak and Blast in it. And regarding TDR: Are you going to reveal who the "traitor" was? (The one that tried to kill Tetrack). [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 23:37, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Most of the original content will still be there. (e.g. Silencer's fight with the Fury, Flox, etc..) But I'm removing a lot of useless info and adding in way more epic fights. (Also, Skorpix will play a more prominent role than he did in the original) and there will be a lot more action, twists, and turns than before...[[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 23:46, August 1, 2010 (UTC) And I'll go look at your new update now...[[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 23:47, August 1, 2010 (UTC) First contest Click here and enter to my first contest. Toamatamapin Voting You could create a voting page here, so the active members could vote for their favorite Lariska model. Normally we would do it at BRW, but this is the biggest wikia about MoCs, and equal to BZPower in terms of fanon quality. But as I can't do it there, and I believe that members here are experienced enough, I'm asking you to do this. Also, please archive your talkpage, it's very hard to edit here.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 06:46, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Voting Center Archive Shouldn't the Voting Center archive be updated. It's only up to Hydros. (It missed a lot of FAs) I can do it now if you want. [[User:Varkanax39|'LET]] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 19:44, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Ask ELT I KNOW. First off, I gave full credit to whoever invented them. But I seriously want this to be legitimate. People ask SERIOUS questions, and I answer from ELT's point of view, even if it's different from my own. So if you're going to comment on it, can you please just ask questions? Oh, and can you undelete: *Eeyavin *Carkoon *Vegetatia *Mytharia *Javelok Thanks. ******Baterra1202 So, should I update the Voting Center archive? Its way behind. I can do it using Template:Main Page/FA. [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 13:01, August 3, 2010 (UTC) TDR I'll read it, I saw the earlier update today, I'll be reading it now. BTW, I heard that Teammcb wanted to make Mutran a Kodax, I'm interested in making the Kodax form, am I allowed to? Toa Fairon I'll cancel it for the moment, but do not delete it, and, anyways, Acrox is ''going to have a very important role in the stories after TDR. 'Toa Fairon I got some plans about the Velnax betraying thing: All of this will happen in ''Into the Inferno, right after ED. 'Toa Fairon Yes... My inactivity is a pain, but I've been trying to be more active, but I'm just way too lazy to do anything at the moment, trauma to me. Its a very stupid thing that I'm inactive, maybe, once school begins, then I maybe can get a bit more ideas, just like at the moment, I've been updating lots of my MOCs, but here's the fact: I've got LOTS of ideas, but the bad thing is: I'm just way too lazy to go writing anything. Before summer vacation started, I thought that ED would've been a VERY fast story, with great action and scenes, now that almost seems impossible. And about the 10.000 years of peace thing: Nah, I prefer wars between an extremely powerful force, I guess the warlord era will be 2000 years, after that there will be peace and prosperity for a while, and after that something epic happens, I just came up with that name: Warlord Era, sounds epic... 'Toa Fairon But the so called "Peaceful Era" can be taking 8000 years, and the other 2000 will be the Warlord Era, otherwise, Into the Inferno will only be a small story with not much chapters taking place on Sacho Nui, and about Fyxan and Fairon trying to get the Matoran off the island, then it'll be very boring. And I mean with New Kodax Empire, that 2 Kodax are ruling it. 'Toa Fairon That'll be a "Warlord Era consisting of 5 years" and Into the Inferno taking place directly after ED. 'Toa Fairon YES, I DID READ TDR. Well, after Valtrahk and Velnax are defeated, Velnax is killed, and Valtrahk retreats to the unknown planets, then the Gigas Magna Republic can... And maybe that after Into the Inferno that Spherus Magna gets reformed. 'Toa Fairon Antroz Makuta Metrados actually revived Antroz in the Prime Reality. It didn't take place in an alternate universe (most of my stuff takes place in the main Bionicle universe). 'I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. I don't really understand. I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. But I wrote it to happen in the Prime Reality, not to happen in an alternate reality. I don't have that kind of storyline. I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. And why does it have to automatically have to be in an alternate reality? I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. ' Finished! OK, I updated the Archive. You can view it here! [[User:Varkanax39|'LET]] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 18:37, August 3, 2010 (UTC) When you said when I mean it, I DID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 19:18, August 3, 2010 (UTC) The Avohkii page, I figured that since the Kraahkan had a page, I'd make the Avohkii, and let the people add to it. --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 19:23, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Hence "Let the people add to it," if it was given time, it would have worked. No offense, as I never insult people, but I think you're a little to quick to delete pages. --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 19:27, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Thank you, that's all I'm asking. --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 19:30, August 3, 2010 (UTC) I bet now that having them there is driving you nuts, huh. --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 19:44, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Sorry. =( --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 19:47, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Would our deal still stand if I made a different Kanohi page?????????? --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 19:52, August 3, 2010 (UTC) why did you delete my page???? my apologies. i did not notice that sorry :) Category: Toa 95 Why are you moving my self-category? I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. I can understand that, but then you'll delete the other page and I'll have to go through the trouble of deleting all the Toa 95 categories on all my pages. I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. Links Just a quick question - why do we have to have links to other pages - including pages that don't exist - in the middle of our stories? It looks terrible, and detracts from the reading experience. Please don't do it to any more of my stories. [[User:Ihu|'Ihu']] [[User talk:Ihu|'rules!']] 06:06, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Did you see the newly updated Voting Center archive? [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 14:11, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Can I work on the ID? I feel like I could be doing more for this wiki as a whole, and I was wondering if you could give me some pages to fix. [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 20:38, August 4, 2010 (UTC) And what happened to the site messages in the corner of My Home? They're all erased, and it just shows the defult message... [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 20:51, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Sure! What's that about? [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 20:58, August 4, 2010 (UTC) From Chapters 1-20. Epicness, though I'll go into more detail in my actual review. [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 21:02, August 4, 2010 (UTC) And I'd love to join. Can I be Vice-Leader if its OK with you? [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 21:06, August 4, 2010 (UTC) OK, will do that now. And I havn't gotton an F. Not yet, at least. And could you do a review on TEG? You did one at the very beginning, before it became really cool, and I find that outtdated. (And I also find it annoying that most people just say awesome! or Cool! I'd like to have a but more input. [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 21:10, August 4, 2010 (UTC) NRC Hey, can I join Nightwatcher's Review Club? Jareroden97 02:12, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Is this a joke? I am trying to make an important blog. But when I try to access it, the Wiki tells me the Database it locked down. Please reply at your earliest convenience.- [[User:Scorpion665|'Scorpion']] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'665']] Carpas I do recall you entered it onto my competition. Assuming you were hoping your MOC to beomce the original picture of Capras. Why else did you enter? See here for my reply on the talk page. [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] User problems While the site was in lockdown, an inappropriate user was sending me inappropriate messages on my talk. I contacted wikia about it, and they said to tell an admin. Here's the link to his page: link. [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 09:59, August 5, 2010 (UTC) crustainax armor? But I am british. Why does it have to be american english? Ok, but can u capitalise the A in armor. In my opinion it would look better But we do needlessly red-link everything possible :P [[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 16:04, August 5, 2010 (UTC) NRC Is it cool if I join The Review Club?- [[User:Scorpion665|'Scorpion']] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'665']] Club Can I join your Nightwatcher's Review Club? --Chicken Bond 06:26, August 6, 2010 (UTC) But I... I only want to help educate our future. These children are our future. By helping them out with something they love, it helps them. I'm sorry my motherly instincts bother you. TOE503 Combat Forms Can I add some of my combat forms to the page?- [[User:Scorpion665|'Scorpion']] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'665']] wierd concept I saw your comment on twilight-toa333s page,I know a bit about dark matter, it's a very strange concept, it's sopposed to be a theory to account for the unseen mass in the universe that aids in the movement of galaxies(although that could be dark energy ''a similar name and concept, either way it's just plain odd.) Plutoisaplanet 23:44, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Combat Form Yes sir.- [[User:Scorpion665|'Scorpion']] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'665']] I'M BACK! HEYYO! Hi, I'm back! I saw your comment you left me about a week ago. And you're right, Axconox isn't THAT important, but he will be the main antagonist in a couple of my stories. [[User:Teammcb|'Team']][[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 03:50, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Benjarmin's Blog Review Do I have to ask you about it before I review it? Or do I just straight ahead? [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] Zilon:Book 1 Hi, The Slicer, You are invited to become a member of The Zilon Club! If you would like to know, the only members are myself, and Jareroden97:( What you can do is contribute to my story. The title of this mesage is the title of the book. If you would like to know more, contact me or go to The Zilon Club's main page. BionicleKid 18:29, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Is Nightwatcher able to count? Hi, Let`s start off I probably forgot to congratulate you become a b'crat, so congratulations. Now to the point of this random title which still makes a bit sense: Could I use Nightwatcher in ''Killcount? He`s epic, and I actually wanted you to enter with Nighwatcher all the time. But since that didn`t happen, I`ll be happy to still make him appear as charater of the game itself (thissoundslikeI`mdoingaTEGrip-off). He`ll be something such as Iruka and Skorr, bounty hunting and such... Just the thing he`s good at. Category:The Zilon Club Hey Slicer, why did you delete the Category:The Zilon Club? BionicleKid 19:28, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Including more Canon in GMS Question: While ALL the story of GMS is going on, what is happening in the real Canon? Do the Toa Nuva Exist? Are the Inika going to be created to get the Mask of Life? I think we should have our stories make more brushes with Canon. I've got this insanely odd way of including the Toa Mata in TBHW. How you ask? They would be training with Hydraxon at this time, right? So, they could do something in that time, because their memories will be wiped later. What do you think? Do you think it's too over-the-top wierd, or do you think it would be cool? [[User:Teammcb|'Team']][[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 19:37, August 7, 2010 (UTC) thanks for the review! your very helpfull (no sarcasm used) I'm putting in more content soon so be watchfull RE: Oh... I'll start to right a review then. [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] Moc Contest Hey, Slice. I did like to enter my moc Vrascrusk for the moc-contest. SubAqua 03:21, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Okay, question: Is there anyone I should kill off in TBHW? I can't think of many people in it that aren't in later stories, but I could do... *cough*Jarrin*cough cough*deleteafterreading*cough cough* Do you think that would be a good idea? [[User:Teammcb|'Team']][[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 00:24, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Gringat Excuse me, but why did you delete my new Gringat page? I'd only started working on it ten minutes ago and had gone to look up my old source material from MOCpages... RE: Gringat Well, it has stuff on it now, so, yeah. :) I had only left it that way so that I could look at my other Gringat post on MOCpages. And, yes, I am on youtube. I'm Greeblimus. Shadowgear6335 did a review of Gringat as well recently. That may be where you heard of me? No Offense. But you're a little to quick to delete things, i.e. Giant Ax, I just had to copy the SoF Infobox, then you deleted it. --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 20:54, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Poliaz I've figured out how to avoid that problem again now, cheers. But, um, how do I change the title of a page? Is it only someone with your rank that can do that or what? If yes, could it please be changed from "Poliaz" to "Poliaz (Being)" please? Gringat 00:20, August 13, 2010 (UTC) RE: Pointing Matoran Teehee. That's pretty awesome... but how does this help me change the page's title? Gringat 00:40, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ... Why no capital letter in Being? So it was changed because I spelled it right?. Using Capital Letters for the Main Words in Titles is how we British do things. ^^; Oh, and thanks for making the disambiguation page. Gringat 01:19, August 13, 2010 (UTC) You know, I wasn't very pleased with your rewrite of Azon's page. --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 19:45, August 13, 2010 (UTC) YOUR SCREWING UP THE PAGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "He fought with Hook's Team for years," NO HE DID NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 19:51, August 13, 2010 (UTC) QUIT MESSING WITH TH INFOBOX AND GALLERY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 20:20, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Random thought... You know the CB logo? Well, it's sorta been there for a really long time, and I was wondering if you would consider updating it or changing it. Not that I don't like the logo, but change is good once in a while. I think a new logo is just what this site needs. !!!! Whoops, missed the ~ button! [[User:Teammcb|'Team']][[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 22:26, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Dark Realities' Nightwatcher Proposition Hey there. I have something of a proposition for you, one that will give you some, yet limited, involvement in Dark Realities. Seeing as no one other than you yourself can think of Nightwatcher's witty and dryly comical lines, I'd like to know if you'd be interested in possibly rewriting Niighwatcher's lines to match his personality throughout his numerous upcoming appearances in Dark Realities. So... what do you say? Regards, --Chicken Bond 23:24, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I wasn't that clear was I? What I meant was whenever Nightwatcher makes an appearance in a chapter in Dark Realities, would you like to rewrite whatever he says to suit the his personality (i.e. if he says something like "You will perish now, fool," you could change it to something like I dunno, "Die now imbecile, and be free of that weighty burden you call a head") you know, something to match his dry sense of humour. Have you an idea what I mean now? --Chicken Bond 23:52, August 14, 2010 (UTC) That sounds fine to me. --Chicken Bond 23:58, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Mission Into Darkness So, hows the chapter of Mission Into Darkness going? Jareroden97 04:42, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Delete-tion Could you please delete this template? I no longer need it as it has been renamed and all articles now link to the renamed template. Thanks. [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] And... Could you also delete these two pages for the same reason. Thanks again. [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] Voting Remember that I told you about a BRW contest voting? Our contest has finished, and I think that you could host it. Here are the entries that we recieved for the contest.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 08:03, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Ok. I just wanted to have your permission, since this is a foreign project.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 12:30, August 15, 2010 (UTC) I'm confused. Why do you keep deleting my MOCs page? And what do you mean by "mistake by new user?" I'm confused. Why do you keep deleting my MOCs page? And what do you mean by "mistake by new user?" Thanks for getting Akitaro's pic in his infobox. Self-MOCs Could you stop deleting my Self-MOCs category? Thanks. ******Baterra1202 custom sig. how did you make a custom signature like you did?Plutoisaplanet 04:08, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Please quit rewriting Azon's page, I'm slowly remembering things so I'll add them, and lying and denying are completly different, Jzon and Spike are Jaller and Azon, and the Infobox is cleaner this way, AND what's the Under Construction Template, I need it for the page.. --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.]] 06:12, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Mistake I accidently removed the template that had the pictures for Takanuva. Are You Illiterate?????? Can you not read the Writer template, AND QUIT MAKING DEADEND LINKS AND REMOVING DWG BITING SPIKE!!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 18:32, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Were You Dropped On Your Head??????? Why the heck would I want the red links!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 20:14, August 17, 2010 (UTC) A Request Um, can you Delete BIONICLE: Battles and Matoran Unit So I can Start them as A fresh new PageReptor17 02:14, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Me be rude??????????????????? I don't think so. --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 03:50, August 18, 2010 (UTC) That red link thing says that it's useful if a page will be made PirakaBarraki will NEVER have one, just Piraka and Barraki. --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 03:59, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Not to argue, but it would simply be a stub, as there's not really any info for them. --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 04:05, August 18, 2010 (UTC) I have 1 question for you. --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 04:27, August 18, 2010 (UTC) How come you solely pick on Azon's page?????????? --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 04:28, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Ok. --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 04:31, August 18, 2010 (UTC) There's a Fusion Infobox!?!?!?!?!?!?!? --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 04:35, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Template delete-ness. Can you undelete the Template:TDC? That is the only template I have (in the namespace) and I still use it. One template isn't hurting anyone. And when is anyone going need a template called TDC for an article? [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] Hey Slice, it`s me, VNT. I`m working offline, since my connection is bad right now, and logging in takes a lot of time.... Well, to the point: I`m having huge family issues, making me slowly but steadily lose time for internet, and thus CBW. So I was wondering if you could write the biggest part of Killcount`s latest chapter? Here are my plans, just write, I won`t get replying time this week fast. Too Quick You are waaaay too quick to delete things. A page was existing for less than 3 minutes and was a stub, you deleted it. No offense, but I'm getting annoyed. Second of all, every wiki except for this one that I've seen has capitalized the words on their pages. It's not just BS01 that does it. Agreed. --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 19:18, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Rotaxian Race Just a little background on them; You got it right in TOTBH:SOTGB, the Rotaxians have a warrior impulse, somewhat Klingon, if you know who they are. But just so you don't do anything crazy, I'll give you a little more background that will be featured in the Resistance Trilogy, the one mentioned in my blog. The Rotaxians had a massive war with the Gekkans when they were both... primeval. Then, after the war was finished, about a quarter of the Rotaxians left the "tribe", as they called it. Those went on to become Bounty Hunters and stuff like that. This happened when the some exploration squad came and offered to let them leave. Those include all the Rotaxians we know, like Janneus, Salahad, Varzinox, Scythe, etc. Then, after they left, an ancient power source that the Rotaxians never knew they had is found, and a massive group of Rotaxians leave to pursue these new powers. There are only a few Rotaxians left. That is all I really need to tell you for now. Just note that there is not an overabundance of Rotaxians in the universe. [[User:Teammcb|'Team']][[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 04:26, August 19, 2010 (UTC) reply I disagree. It is useful to users. If I wanted to be an ass, I could keep recreating the article. Good thing I'm not. Grr. [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] Nightwater's Review Club Can I join? And I would like for you to read my story, A Journey Begins, because I'm really anxious and a bit paranoid of what people are gonna think of it. Oh, and are there any othe character infoboxes besides the new one? I find it lacks color. 13:00, August 19, 2010 (UTC) UH OH! What you just said, with Janneus and Toa and Void might have just ruined my plans for the whole Resistance Trilogy. You see, it's ALL about Janneus' past, how he was, believe it or not, hatched, as all other Rotaxians were. All about his past, the ancient traditions of the Rotaxians, and Janneus' father. (Yes, Rotaxians have an unusual form of reproduction in the universe). So, what are your thoughts? Is there a way that you can think of that makes this all work? Becuase trust me, I have great plans, and I've had these plans for a long time. Darn the whole secrative thing amongst all the writer in GMS; you never know when they are gonna do something that might throw your story off. So if you have ideas of how we can work around that, I would love them, because I've been planning this story's plot for so long, and now it's all just been shattered... But Janneus is my character. I'll try to let you do as much as you want, and I'll REALLY be brainstorming ways to work around it. Oh, and on the note of the Gekkans being on Bota Magna: Didn't you say your self that Reptisapeans were evolved versions of Gekkans? That would imply they originated from the same place. And, because the reptisapeans started on Bota Magna REALLY means it was the Gekkans who did, right? [[User:Teammcb|'Team']][[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 15:55, August 19, 2010 (UTC) "Lacking color" The reason I said it lacks color is because I can't get tan, silver, a lighter or darker shade of anything, or even black on it. If I'm doing something wrong, let me know. I need tan for a few characters. 17:11, August 19, 2010 (UTC) How do you expect red links to vanish IF YOU DON'T LET PAGES STAY!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 19:48, August 19, 2010 (UTC) I EXPLAINED THIS TO YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IF YOU MAKE IT, PEOPLE WILL ADD TO IT, I JUST HATE THE RED LINKS ON AZON'S PAGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 19:59, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Problem Hey, There's a problem with this page, could you fix it? Cheers Toa Kodix 20:21, August 19, 2010 (UTC) FOR THE LAST FLIPPIN TIME, IF YOU MAKE IT, PEOPLE WILL ADD TO IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 20:22, August 19, 2010 (UTC) And people are capable of putting links on their own pages no? --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 20:31, August 19, 2010 (UTC)